


Nothing Special

by ubertastic



Series: Spread Your Wings [5]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertastic/pseuds/ubertastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has been caught in the whirlwind that is Dominica Gentile since they met, but she can't be bothered to care anymore. She's nothing big, but with Don, she doesn't need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special

You don't know why she chose you to be her wingman. She's Dominica S. Gentile, the impulsive witch who can easily command anyone's attention, and you're just Jane Godfrey, a big city girl with the presence of someone who grew up in a much smaller town. No matter which way you look at or think about it, you're nothing special. You're just an average person.

She, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Back when both of you were still stationed in Britannia with the exclusively Liberian 4th Fighter Group, she was always the one in the spotlight. When you walked around London together on that one holiday back in '43, she was the reason that the other witches you met on the excursion insisted on spending time with the two of you.

But for some reason, you could never find it in you to be jealous. As far as you were concerned, you were – and still are – as along for the ride as they were; the only real difference is that you never got to choose if you wanted to be. She made the choice for you.

She still surprises you, even now, years after the first time you met. Like every time she gives you a passing compliment (which wouldn't seem like much, but this Dominica S. Gentile, someone who rarely shows her feelings, let alone compliments anyone), or when she hugs you from behind (sometimes you think you can feel her lips press into your hair, but you don't want to set yourself up for disappointment if it turns out she hadn't).

You can even manage to surprise yourself sometimes, an occurrence that happens a lot more now that you fly with Don. You have no clue where the sharp tongue you only ever use on her comes from, nor do you understand how you can always keep up with her in battle.

Maybe you're as perfect for each other as she always says you are. Maybe all those days you denied your compatibility really are as pointless as they seem now. Maybe you should just accept that she turned your life upside-down and that you couldn't be more pleased by everything that's happened since.

You don't know why she chose you, but you can't deny that you're happy she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net. URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6569262/5/


End file.
